${\dfrac{3}{8} \div 4 =} $
Draw ${\dfrac{3}{8}}$. Divide ${\dfrac{3}{8}}$ into $4$ rows. Each of the ${4}$ rows is $\dfrac{3}{32}$ of the whole. We can also use the image to see that ${\dfrac{3}{8}} \div 4$ is the same as $\dfrac{1}{4} \text{ of }{ \dfrac{3}{8}}$. $\dfrac{1}{4} \text{ of } {\dfrac{3}{8}} = \dfrac{1}{4} \times {\dfrac{3}{8}}$ $\dfrac{1}{4} \times {\dfrac{3}{8}}=$ $\dfrac{1\times{3}}{4\times8}=\dfrac{3}{32}$ $\dfrac{3}{8} \div 4 = \dfrac{3}{32}$